It's Not Stealing!
by alaskaaru
Summary: It's christmas and Korea doesn't want China's culture this year... WARNINGS: PWP smut PAIRING: Korea/China


Written for a friend and makes reference to the extra Hetalia Christmas Strips

I was writing this at the same time I was writing "Of Facial Hair And God's Wishes" so I was still new at this one too ;_;

enjoy

* * *

"Aiya, are you here to steal more of my artifacts aru?"

"It's not stealing aniki, you're giving it to me as gifts!"

It was snowing softly outside as Korea entered China's home, which was a mess with preparations for the coming New Year.

"I never 'gave' you Confucius aru!"

"Stop being so stingy aniki!" Yao let out a defeated sigh, with the current state of his economy he was too tired to deal with the hyperactive nation.

"Aiya.... What do you want aru? You've already tried to take most of my culture as your own aru."

"Oh I don't want any of that." The younger nation replied with a dismissive wave of his sleeve.

"So rude!" China hated when the younger nation was so disrespectful, he hadn't been raised to be that way!

Korea came over to China, who was facing away trying to cook and slipped a hand quickly down the shorter's pants. "I want you aniki!" Yao was in shock. Utter and horrified shock, the kind the paralyzes you against resisting. Im Yong took this as acceptance and started to strip China, who remained frozen in shame. "Hello Kitty panties aniki?" Korea teased as he slipped down China's pants, "you're so cute daze~" China, with the furry of being called "cute" snapped out of his trance and grabbed a wok off of the counter and hit Korea with it.

"AIYA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ARU?!" China's shirt was opened and had been pushed over his shoulders, revealing porcelain skin. The shirt was unbuttoned and open. His pants were gone and he stood in his pink and white underwear.

"Oooowwwww! Aniki what was that for?" Korea pouted as he rubbed his arm which had been struck by the cooking utensil.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" China threw the wok at Korea, barely missing his head. He tried to hold his Shirt closed while tugging it down for cover. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME ARU."

"It's not rape if you want it aniki-" Korea promptly had a slipper chucked at his face, which hit him dead center .

"SHUT UP ARU" China was blushing so much that if Spain was here he would've called the ancient nation a tomato.

"Aniiiikiiiiiiii," Soo whined with a pout "that hurrrrtttt~! If you're going to strip for me, then at least don't throw the clothes so harrddddd." China turned even redder and marched over to get his pants and shoe with a stern look on his face.

He snatched the slipper from Korea and bent down to get his pants, giving Korea a nice view of Yao's butt in the air with little hello kitties printed on the fabric. The hyperactive nation tried to resist but.... "CUTE! ANIKI YOU'RE SO CUTE!" He squealed as he hugged China's waist and started to grope.

"AIYA STOP THAT NOW ARU!" China stood up quickly and tried to stop the southern nation from touching him.

"But you're my Christmas present!" Korea declared, with no intention of stopping. One hand continued to grope while another slithered down to the panties and slipped into them, grasping the flesh eagerly.

China gasped and let out a strangled whine of pleasure, that almost sounded like a meow from a kitten.

he continued to struggle but it was clear that Korea was going to win.

China wasn't very large but Im Yong decided that instead of saying that aloud, it was more fun to listen to the noises his aniki would make when Korea licked and nipped at his back and neck

he tried to be quiet, but those betraying cries would sometimes slip out especially as he drew to the edge. "ahn... I-I'm... C-cu- Nya!" As China released, Soo slipped a finger into the tight entrance, slick with saliva. China didn't remember sucking on his fingers, but at that point he could scarcely remember his own name, he had already forgotten his pride.

Korea was trying to stretch China quickly, and in his haste accidentally curled his fingers (when the second one joined in China had no clue) tightly and dug directly into a spot that made him cry out in pleasure. What he said he wasn't sure of, but it made Korea shiver with lust.

soon they were up against a wall with Korea pushing into China while kissing and licking at the older man's ear all while making comments about how cute and sexy and tight the other was.

Yao couldn't think straight. Through the pleasure and pain and lust and oh Buddha the _pleasure_ As he was being thrust in an out of all he heard was the man behind him whispering and his pride telling him that he was being shameful and dishonoring his people, the very nation of The Peoples Republic of China!

"ah- aniki..... you're tight.... Nnnn Aniki..." Korea couldn't believe it. He was having sex with China, and he couldn't feel a stick in yao's ass!

Oh it was good, so much better than he ever thought or dreamed, and the noises, god those noises.... he wouldn't have imagined those in his wildest dreams! "I guess you must really like Hello Kitty to even sound like a cat during sex huh?" he teased breathlessly. He penetrated extra deep and China let out a cry asking him to go deeper, harder and a bunch of Chinese phrases he didn't understand because, as many things originated in Korea, Chinese wasn't one of them (it was too tough).

China could feel himself nearing the edge "ahnnnnyaaahan.... ah- Korea.... Im Yong.... I'm c-cumming......AAIYAAAAA!" After getting that little spot hit at just the right angle, China's world exploded in white.

As soon as China's world exploded, Korea's seemed to be spasming around him with a sinfully amazing warmth. He released shortly after with a loud grunt.

After Korea pulled out China slumped to the floor, spent completely and blushing heavily with the realization of what he had just done, and even more embarrassing: he wasn't all that disturbed

The taller nation sat down by China and cuddled him "I love you Aniki daze! Thank you! It was great~!"he kept smiling and hugging the elder nation and even gave my pecks on the cheek but only one or 2 on the lips

China wasn't sure how to react. He was happy, but angry, and embarrassed, but glad. It was all very confusing.

".....aniki...?" Wang looked up to see Soo's concerned face right in front of his ".....are you okay? Was it not good? Are you hurt?" China was shocked, for once he was being considerate..... China smiled "....Merry Christmas aru"


End file.
